In My Place
by xxdresstokill
Summary: What will happen when Harry Potter, The boy who Lived, Fakes his own DEATH!, what will people think? What will most of all his friends believe? POST HBP rated M for content in later chapters...RWHG GWHP pairings, horrible at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**In My Place**

By XxDresstokill

Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did because then i'd be filthy rich..I also do not own the Coldplay song-In my place_**

* * *

Ginny quickly pulled out her new diary and quills she recieved from Hermione and put on her new muggle cd player, which Hermione let her borrow. 

_I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and underprepared  
But I wait for it--------_

_"Dear Non-possessed Diary--she scribbled down on to the book_

_It has been a few days since Dumbledore's funeral. I am back home now for the summer, unfortunately. I'm not looking forward to this summer at all_

_I haven't spoken to Harry since the funeral and it's driving me mad. I know he was trying to be the 'Noble, Hero'_

_gain, but bloody hell...I love him.. I love the Boy-who-lived, the 'Chosen One' Ofcourse I'm upset about him breaking up with me, who wouldn't be? I guess_

_it was the right thing to do from his point of view. I tried my best to look understanding. _

_The train ride home was pretty uneventful. I isolated myself in an empty compartment because I felt_

_I needed some time alone to think.. Hermione let me borrow this awesome muggle contraption. You hook up_

_these things that look like ear muffs on your ears and music comes out of them so no one else can hear!. I have really became infatuated with _

_this muggle band called "Coldplay" I'm listening to them now, _

_And if you go, if you go  
And leave me down here on my own  
Then I'll wait for you..._

_their songs seem to be ironic with my emotions. Hermione says that music is a good way to vent out emotions. I believe her that smart git..Well anyway----_

"Ginny! Come down here quickly" yelled Mrs.Weasley sounding distressed from the bottom of the steps "Now!"

"Coming Mum!" Ginny hastly put a locking charm on her diary and quickly placed it under a lose floor board. She pressed the 'Pause'

button on the cd player, which she was still fascinated with.

To her surprise, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Moody, Kingsley, and the rest of the Order were sitting cautiously

around the kitchen table lookinglike they all just lost the Quidditch World Cup.

"Hey everyone...err Ron? Hermione? Mum? What's the matter? " Ginny sad slowly as the panic was starting to rise in her body.

"Ginny dear..." Mrs. Weasly said cautiously as she looked upon the other faces in the room.

"What is it Mum?" Her eyes shifting around to all the uncomfortable glances she is getting.

"It's about Harry..."

* * *

A/N Hey guys, this is my first attempt at trying to write a fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! If you don't then, that's okay with me. I got the idea for the fic while sitting in my room listenin to my Coldplay albums and the plot just popped into my head so I wanted to start writing it before i forgot all about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Place**

By XxDresstokill

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did because then i'd be filthy rich. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"What...What about Harry?"she said getting choked up at the words.

She glanced at Hermione who had let out a loud sniffle as she clung onto Ron's chest.

Ron looked startled as he remembered the sweet scent of her hair and body when she did this at Dumbledores's funeral. But that's not the case now. He thought to himself.

He cannot and will not think of something so absurd at a time like this.

"H-Harry...is..d-d-dead!" Mrs. Weasly confessed as broke out into tears on her husbands now wet shoulder.

'I do not believe this, he can't be dead! Her Harry Dead? She had thoughts racing through her mind. This must be some sick joke that she's not following. Although, her Mum is crying,

and Hermione is even touching Ron for once. Bloody hell! My Harry , the boy I loved is _DEAD_!'

"Please tell me you are joking Mum." Ginny started to say teary eyed. She glanced around the room to find everyone else holding back tears. "No this can't be happening! Not at a time like this!"

and she ran back up into her room, and cried. Cried for the love of her life. Cried for the things they could of had. Even if he did break up with her, she was plannin ongiving Harry a piece of her mind once

she had the chance to talk to him. No No No.This cannot behappening. The Boy who fought Voldermort many times already in his life by the age of 17 and survived, was now dead.

* * *

**_A few Hours Earlier at Pivet Drive_**

****

Harry laid there miserably on his bed, not touching anything since he had arrived. He allowed Hedwig out so she can hunt to giver her something to do.

"Why did everyone I ever loved have to end up dead because of me? Mum, Dad, Sirius, and now Dumbledore." He pondered to himself "I cannot let anyone else get hurt."

He knew he had to stayatthe Dursleys onbehalf of Dumbledore's wishes but he cannot take it any longer. Dumbledores not here anymore, Harry must continue their quest. He has to do this on his own.

No Ron and no Hermione. What about Ginny? Since Harry did break up with her, she now was safe. He knew it was the right thing to do but felt horrible about it. He ..loved her and cannot afford her to

be hurt by Voldermort anymore. Now was the time, Harry knew what he had to do. Leave.

Harry grabbed the essentials that he thinks hewill most importantly need before he leaves the Dursleys: His wand, invisibility cloak, and money. He has about 3 weeks until his birthday, when he will finally be

of age to use magic. What to do until then he thought?

It was half past midnight and everyone in the house was sound asleep except for Dudley, who was in his room still playing those horrid videogames. Harry carefully snuck out of the house and made his way down Pivet drive.

* * *

(A/N) I know this is kind of short, but i'll be trying to make them longer. Thank you very much for the Reviews! That means so much to me. Chapter 3 will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Place**

Chapter 3

XxDresstokill

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did because then i'd be filthy rich._**

* * *

----Downstairs of the Burrow----

Everyone still sat in shock due to the news of Harry's death. The silence in the

room was interrupted by Fred and George whom, were of course in shock but had no idea what was going on for once.

"Well….this was…" started Fred

…"totally unexpected, I must say." Finished George

"Does anyone have any idea how exactly I just lost my best friend?" Ron said as he watched everyone around him. Hermione was still crying onto Ron's chest, barely able to think anything at the moment. "And she was the logical one" he thought. Hermione finally lifted her self up, grabbed a napkin, and finally gave her opinion.

"H-h-how can H-Harry be de-dead if Dumbledore had the protection on the house? He used old magic."

At the sound of Dumbledore's name, there were more sniffles around the room and the despair in the atmosphere became greater.

Remus finally managed to have the courage to say something.

"Well….I read the muggle newspaper to see if they wrote anything about this…incident, and it had said that the entire Dursely, house burnt down, with no survivors. The protection that was given over the house, due to Harry's mother, came across for Evil, and Dark magic. The cause of the fire had nothing to do with Voldermort, but that git of a son, Dudley, who was playing with videogames and all these electrical wires everywhere."

---"Videogames Remus?" Mr. Weasly's eyes shot up, along with the others.

"It's a silly muggle contraption that hypnotizes you practically all night and day, making you believe you are something or someone else. Horrible, if I say so myself."

"Wouldn't Harry have enough, common sense to know that the house was on _Fire_? He could be able to use magic under the circumstances? Even though he isn't of age yet. Last time he got out of the hearing because he was defending himself. But he would have been defending his, I hate saying this, his family." Hermione suggested, looking around to see if anyone had agreed with her or had any input.

"I just don't know Hermione dear. Dumbledore might have been able to get Harry out of that one. But since Dumbledore is……..no longer with us, I don't know what would of happened to Harry." Mrs. Weasly spoke up, examining the mess in the kitchen to keep her self occupied, instead of facing the facts. Mrs. Weasly was a mess, it was like losing one of her one kids. She was cleaning everything around the kitchen by herself, refusing to let anyone help her or come near her.

Nobody had any idea what to believe. Ron was in complete denial, a long with the rest of his family. Hermione was in shock , tryuing to come up with a logical explanation. But nothing came to her mind… for once.

"We have to keep this quiet. The entire wizarding world CANNOT know about Harry. Everyone, the ones that don't believe he is mad ,will lose their hope and Vol--- ( Everyone shuddered) dormort will now have control over everything." Lupin explained calmly, avoiding everyones eye contact and sat back down.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to put this up, I know this chapter was mostly the convo downstairs of the Burrow. Next chap will be more with Harry and what he is up to, how Ginny is feeling and what she is up to. R&R :) thanks everyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

In My Place

Chapter 4

Xxdresstokill

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did because then i'd be filthy rich._**

* * *

**Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews especially **_SilverWilver_ **I really appreciate all the feedback that I am recieving. I have been getting plenty of ideas for upcoming chapters, especially the Battle. Wonder how Harry will defeat Voldermort when people think he is dead? **

**--Jess**

* * *

Harry knew what he was doing was risky, but it was something he had to do. This was his burden to fulfill and noone else's. He was the chosen one. 

Since Harry was not allowed to do magic for another few weeks; where can he go to be safe? He certainly can't go to the Burrow, because he does not want to be seen. Going to Grimwald Place would bring back painful memories of Sirius. Plus he doesn't reckon if anyone would be staying there.

Harry stopped to think at the place where he first saw Sirius. He opened his trunk and began to look through it, hoping to find what he was looking for. He quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and a tiny vial of _Felix Felicis_. He carefully took off his glasses and placed them in a pocket, then proceeding to take a sip of the potion. Just as he took the sip, the Knight bus came pulling up.

Harry smelled something in the air, which he thought was smoke, but disregarded it and climbed into the bus.

"To the Leaky Cauldron" he said placing his cloak on.

-------Ginny's Room---------

Ginny was sitting in her room blasting "The Scientist" because she did not want to be bothered with.

The news of Harry's death did not go easily. The memory of when her and Harry first kissed raced through her mind. The game, the party afterwards, Ron not freaking out, and the walk afterwards.

She believed that her and Harry had something special.

"He just can not be dead!" she screamed to herself, throwing a pillow across the room while tears began to fall down her face.

She picked up some left over parchment from school and a quill and began to write as she stared out her window.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you don't reply to this, then I will understand and never give up hope. There is something t__hat I have been wanting to say to you. Harry—I love you and I will always love you. I must be going Lockhart crazy to believe you will respond. All I need, I guess, is some kind of closure. I'll miss you Harry. You are and forever will be in heart and mind._

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

Just as she finished writing, there was a knock on the door and Ron came in looking like he had just lost the Quidditch World Cup.

_"Be nice to him Ginny, he just lost his best friend…"_

_"I just lost the love of my life…."_

_"He was closer to Harry…"_

_"…But I loved him…"_

When Ginny was done battling herself in her head, she finally had enough courage to say something, while she quickly folded up the letter.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" _"Idiot, Idiot, you know what's up..Harry!"_

"Errrr…I was just …umm….seeing if you were alright…" Ron stumbled out, as he looked around her room awkwardly like he has never been in there.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright—"she lied, putting the letter into her pocket. "Hey Ron, do you mind if I use Pig? It's kind of important."

"I guess so. Who are you writing to? He asked as he came into the room more.

"I ..errr….Dean." Ginny responded. If she told Ron that she was writing to Harry, he would really think she was nutters.

"Why are you writing to that git? After what he did to you? AND now of all times, I mean for MERLINS sake, Harry just died! " He demanded placing his hands on his hips. Tears were making his eyes glisten.

"That is none of you business Ron. Can you please leave me alone?" Ginny asked quietly making it seem like she was doing something she shouldn't be.

"Yeah, yeah okay. If you need anything, I am here for you Gin." He replied sadly.

"Thanks Ron."

Ginny quietly snuck up to Ron's room to get pig, without attracting attention.

"Hey Pig, I'd really like you to take this to Harry" she whispered. "This is really important. Please"

And with that, Pig was flying off into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

In My Place

XxDresstokill

Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this. My computer charger died for 2 days, and it had the beginning of the chapter on it and ahh it was a mess. Thank you to all my reviewers :) AndI tried my best to make this longer. Hope you enjoy :)**

**--Jess**

* * *

"Please sir, don't tell anyone you have seen me. It is really important that you haven't." Harry said as he left the Knight Bus. "Don't worry Mate; this is your lucky day. I have not seen you because you are under an invisibility cloak." The bus driver winked and sped off. 

Harry now found himself in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Now what?

To his surprise, the leaky cauldron was empty. "it is 2:00 am" Harry thought, taking off his cloak as he walked towards the bartender.

"Excuse me, sir?" he said. But he did not receive an answer. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Hello there Mr…Potter! Isn't it a little late to be out…alone?" the bartender asked.

"Well, Yes, I suppose it is. But anyway I was wondering if you had any rooms available for about a week or two?" The bartender took a few minutes to think and then he finally spoke." We seem to be pretty booked, but we do have 1 room left, you must be really lucky Mr. Potter, you arrived just in time. The room is a private suite, with spells and enchantments for privacy. Also, it is enchanted for it to look the way you will feel most comfortable. If you need anything, ask me, or just think about it and thanks to the room's enchantments it will appear."

Harry looked at him with surprise and thought about the price. The bartender must have known what he was thinking because he laughed.

"No need to worry, for you, in times like these I won't charge you anything. It's on the house Mr. Potter" he gave Harry a reassuring smile, and Harry noticed a twinkle in his eye; just like…Dumbledore.

"Please sir, don't call me Mr. Potter. I'm sort of "hiding out" I don't want _anyone " _he put a lot of emphasize on anyone "to know that I am here." The bartender looked at him sternly and then accepted.

"I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway or put you in danger, at least let me pay you regular room and board." Harry insisted. "It will be like I am not even here. If you can try not to call me Harry, or Mr. Potter. It is for your safety and mine." Harry finished with a austere look.

The Bartender whipped up a Butterbeer and handed it to Harry. "Anything you want..Mr…what should we call you?"

Harry thought for a few moments. What should he go by for now?

"Call me…Aiden…O'Brien." There was an awkward silence and then both agreed to what Harry's undercover name was. "Okay then, well I'm glad to help you Mr. O'Brien. It is getting late, or rather I say early." He gave Harry and slight smile and again Harry noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry shook his head and replied "Yes, I think I should be getting some sleep. Thank you very much, for everything. I would really appreciate if everything just stayed between me and you" And with that Harry headed up the stairs and found himself walking into a room that looked exactly like the Gryffindor dormitory's.

Harry brought his stuff into the room, and found Hedwig sitting on her perch by the window.

"Hey girl at least I still have you" He petted her and gave her some owl treats and found himself staring out into the window watching the sunrise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the following morning, forgetting where he was with a sudden jolt. He looked over to find a digital clock that read 1:34 P.M. He groans, and gets up to find a the Daily Prophet and a muggle newspaper laying promptly on the table in the middle of the room. "What the…" He said as he saw the muggle newspaper. "How the hell did this get here?" But before he could finish his thoughts he read the front page.

**Fire, Death, and Destruction on Pivet Drive**

Automatically, Harry felt a gut instinct in the pit of his stomach. "Oh no" he whispered to himself, feeling guilty. He read the first few lines and his heart stopped when he continued.

"_...the cause of the fire was electrical; due to the fact Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursely allowed to have so many electrical wires hooked up to one port at a time in their son Dudley's room…"_

Harry continued to skim through the article when something else caught his eyes.

"_The property is nothing left but ashes now…The house was nearly gone by the time of 1:30 A.M, which by that time, there was no hope in rescuing the house. There is no further evidence on whether or not there were any survivors. Bones were found in the ashes, but too badly burnt for DNA. Neighbors have said that they also had a nephew living with them, saying he was a distraught child, that he was most likely the cause of the fire. But to our evidence it was the cause of electrical mishaps. Tragedy…"_

"…_.So far there has been no survivors out of the 4 family members…"_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he read this. His first thought was "Voldermort? But it couldn't be? There was old blood magic on that house...so it had to be regular cause? His only living relatives gone…" He re-read the lines **"_out of the 4"_**

"_**People probably think…I'm DEAD!" he yelled as he threw the paper down.**_

Harry then picked up the Daily prophet, and to his surprise, there was nothing in the paper about any weird coincidences that would lead him to believe that Voldermort actually did this.

"It's my fault…"

Just then there was a tapping on the window and Harry couldn't believe his eyes..

"…Pig?"

Harry took the little letter from Pigs foot and petted him. Hedwig wasn't too thrilled with this but she let it go.

"Ginny.." He read the letter and broke down and cried. He cried for his Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, his Aunt and Uncle, hell he even cried for Dudley. He cried for all the Weasleys, he can't go back to them. He cried for everyone that came in Voldermorts way.

"I can't let them know that I am alive…It's wrong..but this is how it has to be. This was a sign..." and he folded the letter back the way it was, made it look unread and gave it back to pig along with an owl treat.

"Please take this back to Ginny.." and Pig was off.


End file.
